hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimmi Kopanski
|image = Image:mimmi.png |imagewidth = 300px |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Mimmi Kopanski |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 22 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Original Character |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 1090 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = 1 |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = 0 |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = missmimmi |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Keke}} Information Pre-Game History Mimmi was born on October 20, 1925 and was raised in Berlin, Germany. She was the oldest of four. Her family was also Jewish. If you know history, you may know where this is going. Up until 1933, Mimmi lived a relatively happy and comfortable life. Her family was neither rich nor poor, and they had just enough to get by. She was an energetic and ever-curious child, often getting herself into all kinds of ridiculous trouble. (She once dropped her mother's expensive vase out the window to test gravity). But when Hitler was made Chancellor of Germany the Jewish minority became the central target of scrutiny, resulting in a decades worth of hardship for her and her family. Being the oldest child, she grew up quickly. Poor health was a common thing in her family, especially on her mother's side. As time went on Mimmi's mother, Maria, became progressively ill. When her mother was too sick to care for the family Mimmi took charge while her father was out trying to find a steady income. And this was only the beginning of the hard times ahead. Her family had long been stripped of their citizenship. They were isolated in special houses in designated parts of the city and food rations were very small. Her family was granted very few liberties. But despite all this, life went on, and they survived. Mimmi thrived on the comfort that her family was together and viewed the broken and fearful community she lived in as extended family. She worked hard to keep her family together and made sure her younger siblings were fed and clothed. This frail attempt at normality was eventually shattered during the summer of 1942 when the Nazi's began deporting Jews in the Berlin area to Theresienstadt when Mimmi was sixteen. With some fortunate planning ahead and quick action, Mimmi and her family escaped Berlin before they could be arrested, ending up in the care of old non-Jewish friends. Fearful for everyone's safety, Mimmi and her family were quickly hidden away from the world. And they spent nearly two years there! Game History Mimmi spent a year and a half aboard a magical cruise ship called the M.S. Elegante. If the fact she was suddenly out in the open aboard a ship didn't weird her out enough, finding out she'd been there before and had no knowledge of it freaked her out more. So, suffice to say, in the beginning, she hated that damn ship and it's Captain and everyone on it. She missed her family, everything on the ship was weird (bears prepared sushi, she was swamped by talking goats, everyone went crazy and started proposing or hugging one another without reason, and she was stalked by a love-sick seagull named Lenny who she never did find out was a bird, among other things, and most of these occurred within her first few months). But, as is accustomed for most people, she eventually found herself growing used to, and even enjoying, the eccentricities of boat life. She was free to roam around without prosecution, the food was plentiful, and she made many, many friends. There came a point where she realized she would much prefer to stay on board the ship rather than be sent back home, her family or not. It became her new home. (Her sister eventually made an appearance on the ship, much to her pleasure). Even with the benefits the boat provided, the Elegante offered some less enjoyable situations, and made her grow into a more pessimistic and less naïve young woman. She found out hr homeworld was destroyed, her family along with it. It turned out that the passengers who disappeared from the ship were also dead. Although many doubted the truth behind this news, Mimmi took it and full-heatedly believed it, for she was convinced the crew of the Elegante had no reason to lie. It was upsetting for sure, and something she dwelled upon with a vengeance, but she worked through it. When new passengers arrived, she told them what she knew, and left it up to them to decide to believe it or not. While on board, Mimmi died twice. And got into a fight with another passenger I won't name any name's Tony. Her first death was a cataclysm of some rowdy lower-deck passengers attempting to escape, while her second death was the result of a hasty, dangerous new passenger. She got over her deaths as well as anyone who was murdered and spontaneously brought back to life could. (And she never forgave Tony. She caught him attacking a child and there was no holding her back at that point. She'd lost enough children. The day he disappeared was a very happy day in Mimmi's book.) Her friendships were very important to her. Mimmi became a boat-mom of sorts, and throughout her time on board she took several people under her wing and mothered them excessively, whether they wanted her to or not (coughbasscough). Lucien, Billy, Oleg, Lily and (especially) Bass, all became targets of her affection. She loved them dearly and used them as a support system. As long as they were around, she could be strong. When the majority of her not!children disappeared, leaving behind mainly Bass (even her sister vanished), Mimmi was devastated. She only got through it with the help of her long-time best friend Gideon. Gideon was someone Mimmi very much cherished. They were always there for each other and Mimmi depended on him when she couldn't depend on herself. She eventually developed some unacknowledged feelings for him, but nothing really came about it since Gideon was already dating another woman. And Mimmi actually found several people she disliked on board. Tony, for one. Another passenger named Erol who just had a horrible reputation to begin with. A girl named Azula who had ideals that reminded her of Nazi's. And, lastly, a man named Jak. Especially Jak. She hates Jak because he killed Oleg, and a person who murders children has no bounds for forgiveness. And then there was Jinx, who Mimmi thought was a creep but he thought she was a heavenly goddess or something and at the end she really had no idea what to think of him at all. After everything, the ship finally arrived at its destination, the Golden Shore. But this didn't happen without a few bumps in the road. The ship was attacked by a thing known as The End, mayhem broke out, people died, the entirety of the crew and the infamous Captain James Wolfgang Redd sacrificed themselves to destroy The End, and the passengers were left with a shamble of a ship to guide themselves. The Shore turned out to be a horrible wasteland with dead bodies everywhere (because the bad guy won) and that was the end of that. Mimmi nearly lost it. And became depressed. But she still had Gideon and Bass, which were definitely something. Holloway's Timeline 2011 August *07: Eins! DA FUQ *08: Just another Jinx. *10: Day of the Dead. *12: Failboat rollcall. *14: Fuck you, Tony. **Zwei: Ouch. )8 *17: Drei. I'm okay, honest. *20: Nick's missing shoe. **20: Makoto. *21: Hello Anna. **21: Fuck you, Tony x2. *24: Story time! *28: Snow day. **28: WHAT IS SNOW RAWGH. September *08: Equius at da partay! **08: Also Xanth. *14: Kevas saves Mimmi from zombie wolf. *18: Meeting a real life fairy tale. *19: Vier. Apologies. **19: Set fire to the raaain. *24: Meet Bartimaeus. Relationships Misc *Her favorite flowers are forget-me-nots. *Her favorite food is pickles. (She isn't overly fond of sweets). *She loves bicycles. *Her most treasured possession is a little gold heart-shaped locket her grandmother gave her. She always wears it. Always. *She likes her coffee black and doesn't like tea. *Her favorite ~sport~ is golf. *She also enjoys tennis, ice skating, and bowling. *She's left handed because I said so. *Her favorite color is periwinkle. *Mimmi can't sing worth shit. i'll put more here when i can think of it Category:Characters Category:Original Character